She Will Be Loved
by LifeLongLove
Summary: Cloud broke her heart. Now who will step up and help her piece it back together? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own final fantasy or any of it's characters, although it'd be awesome if i did._

_I will not be explaining the characters appearances. You should already know that. Also, this is set without anything that happened in the game or AC. _

** Chapter 1**

She stood behind the counter, washing dishes after finally closing the bar. It was now after two in the morning. She had already cheacked in on the kids to make sure they were still fast asleep and was now taking her time doing the nightly cleanup. She was waiting on him to come home, just like every other night. But, tonight was different. Tonight, she was going to put an end to their weird relationship. And, hopefully, it would be in a good way.

Cloud finally arrived. She could hear him turn Fenrir off. Her heartbeat quickened and she had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. Coud walked through the door and tossed his keys and wallet on a table as he made his way to the bar. He sat in a stool in front of her.

"Welcome home, Cloud." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey." He returned.

"How did the deliviries go?" She asked, still keeping a smile on her face.

"Good. How was your day?" He replied.

"The kids were great. They even helped me rearrange the living room a little. Barret called and said he'll be here next week to visit Marlene." She answered.

"How long will he be here?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. He said that he's got some time off in between jobs on the rigs so it could be a while." She replied.

"That's good." He returned.

"The bar was super busy tonight. I may have to look for some help in the weekends with the way things have been for the past month." She went on.

"Yeah. You could use some help."

"Sure could. It can get hectic around here sometimes."

Silence fell between them. They were used to this, though. It was a routine for them.

Cloud finally stood and made his was to the stairs, but she stopped him on the first step.

"Cloud, wait."

"What?" He asked without turning towards her.

"Can I talk to you about something? It's pretty important." She answered.

"Sure."

"Okay. We'll talk in the living room then." She said with yet another smile.

They both made their way up the stairs. She headed to the living room while he went and checked on the kids. Satisfied that they were indeed still asleep, Cloud made his way to the small living room and settled on the couch next to her. He was the first to speak.

"So, what's up?"

Tifa took one of his hands into her own and looke him in the eyes. Giving herself a moment to calm her erratic nerves.

"I love you, Cloud. Not in the friend sort of way, but in a way that goes beyond that. Truth is, I've loved you ever sin-"

"Stop. Don't do this." He interrupted.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you. You're my closest friend, and that's all you'll ever be. I'm still in love with Aerith." Cloud explained, his stare as cold as ice.

After that, he stood and walked to the room they shared. The sound of the door closing was like a knife to her chest. She couldn't believe it. The only man she loved, save one other, had just rejected her without a second thought. She should have known this was how it would end up, but she never let herself imagine it.

She tried not to cry, but after the first one slipped through her clenched eyes, nothing could stop the others that poured down her cheeks. She buried her face into the arm of the couch to muffle her heartwrenching sobs. She remained that way until she finally fell asleep.

One thing was for certain that night.

_Cloud Strife had finally managed to break the seemingly unbreakable Tifa Lockhart._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Wish I did, though :)_

**Author's Note: **TSume Sumeragi, _thanks so much for reading! I'm so glad you liked it! Also, this chapter explains the background for the story. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Cloud had broken her heart. Ever since that night, he hadn't been back to the bar. Tifa couldn't help but be grateful for that. Yes, she missed him, but she couldn't stand the thought of seeing him face to face yet. She didn't want him to see her so hurt. It would be humiliating for him to see her once bright, red eyes reduced to dull ones that no longer held the slightest hint of life in them. Or how she had to force a smile just so she didn't worry the kids. Or how she had lost weight from not being able to keep anything down. Tifa prayed he wouldn't come home and see her in such a miserable state. She wanted to keep what little pride and dignity she had left in tact.

She'd seemed to be able to keep her mood hidden from the kids. She went about their daily routine without fail. She kept a smile on her face at all times- too afraid that if she didn't, she'd end up in tears. If the kids had noticed anything different, they never said or asked about it.

The only times she let herself wallow in her misery is when she had finally closed the bar and Marlene and Denzel were fast asleep. She'd fix a stiff drink and spend a couples hours getting drunk and let herself forget about her pain, like she was doing now.

She was sitting at the bar, a bottle of Irish Wiskey sitting in front of her. She was waiting on Barrett to arrive. He'd called earlier that night saying that he's get there in a couple hours. So, she'd closed the bar early, cleaned the place up, moved Denzel to her and Cloud's room. Then, she'd grabbed the wiskey and fixed herself a glass. As she sat there in the dimly lit room, she couldn't help but think of how she ended up here. She let her mind wander back to her childhood for a moment.

Tifa, Cloud, and Barrett had grown up together, along with their friends Zack and Aerith. Barrett had been 7 years ollder than Tifa so he'd been like the older brother that none of them had. Zack had been 2 years older than her, and Tifa had secretly loved him pretty much since she was in diapers. She'd always loved him. But, he had dated Aerith, who was a year younger than him. Cloud had been a year younger than Aerith, and the same age as Tifa. She and Cloud had been neighbors and were inseperable for the most part. They were the best of friends.

Even with the age differences, they had all been close to each other. When they were younger, wherever you saw one, you saw the other 4 right with them. It stayed like that as they were older, unless Zack and Aerith were on a date. Like all good things, though, it had to come to and end.

When Barrett was 21, his best friends from work had been in a wreck and died. They'd left custody of their 3 year old daughter, Marlene, to him. Barrett had taken on the role of father without a second thought. He was determined to honor their wishes, no matter what.

Six months later, Zack left to join SOLDIER. That had been one of the hardest goodbye's for Tifa. A few tears had slipped out of her eyes but Zack quickly whiped them away. He then leaned down and whispered that it would be their little secret. Tifa couldn't help but smile at him and she'd kissed him on the cheek and wished him good luck. She had never thought that the smile that was on his face that day would be the last one she saw from him. After he left, no one had seen or heard from him. To this day, Tifa didn't know if he was still alive.

Tifa had been devastated when he left, but she didn't let it show since she and Cloud had needed to be strong for Aerith. It, suprisingly, hadn't taken long for the Aerith to get over Zack. Tifa soon found out why though. Cloud and Aerith had started dating. Tifa didn't really know what to think about it, but she supported them either way because that's just how she was.

Two years later, when Cloud and Tifa were 16, Cloud left to join SOLDIER like Zack had. He'd hoped to be able to see their long lost friend. It hadn't happened though. It was a couple of months after he left that Tifa realized that she had developed feelings for her childhood friend. And those feelings haven't stopped growing stronger.

Aerith and Cloud had tried to keep their relationship, but Aerith hadn't been able to handle the distance. Not seeing him often at all was too much for her to handle. Tifa could still remember the phone call she got from a heartbroken Cloud after Aerith had ended their relationship. Tifa had thought that they would just continue to get closer after that, but that call was the last time that Cloud opened himself up to her. To anyone, for that matter. He shut himself down and wouldn't let anyone get close.

It's been 8 years since Cloud joined. Tifa was now 22 and lived in Edge. She owned the bar 7th Heaven and had custody of Marlene, who was now 11, while Barrett was away for work. She had also 'adopted' a 12 year old boy, Denzel, that Cloud had brought home one day. Denzel couldn't remember anything about his parents and had been wandering around the Midgar ruins when Cloud found him. Tifa had felt so bad for the young boy and took responsibility for him without a second thought. She enjoyed having the kids around. They gave her life meaning. There was nothing more important to Tifa than the kids.

Cloud had gotten out of SOLDIER 2 years ago and was now ran a delivery business along with Tifa. He also lived with Tifa and they shared a room so that Marlene and Denzel could each have a room to themselves. It didn't bother them to share a room. Cloud was so busy with deliveries that he didn't make it home til late and was up early in the mornings. Sometimes, one of his jobs would keep him from home for weeks at a time.

Aerith had recently moved to Edge also. She'd opened up a flower shop a couple of streets down from the bar. Tifa still talked to her quite a bit was glad to say that they were still friends.

The sound of the bar door slamming shut made Tifa jump and broke her train of thought. She turned towards the door to greet the man who'd walked in. She already know who it was.

"Be careful, Barrett. You'll wake the kids." Tifa chided.

"Oh shit, Teef. My bad." Barrett replied apologetically.

"How was your trip?"

"Ah, hell. It wasn't too bad. There are some freakin moron's drivin 'round though." Barrett answered as he reached the counter. He stared at the glass in her hand for a minute, then looked in her eyes. "What the fuck happened?"

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked innocently.

"Teef, ya ain't had a damn drink in 2 freakin years. What the hell is wrong?" Barrett returned, his gruff voice starting to fill with concern.

"Not too much. I just had my heart stomped and spit on a week ago." Tifa said nonchalantly, but the bitter laugh she made gave her away.

"Shit. Where that stupid piece of shit chocobo head at? How can he be such a dumbass?" Barrett growled, clearly angry.

"Not here. He hasn't been back since that night I told him." Tifa explained.

"How're ya holdin up?" He asked, concern once again evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, Barrett. I've been a little stressed on top of that so I'm having a drink to calm my nerves before I go to bed." Tifa answered, hoping he bought it.

"If ya say so." Barrett replied.

"I do. Thanks for the concern, though. By the way, I move Denzel to my room earlier so you'll have a room to yourself this time." Tifa went on, changing the subject.

"Good. I can't share one with Marlene this time." Barrett returned.

"Huh?" Tifa aske, confused. Barrett never had a problem sharing a room before now.

"I brought someone with me this time." He answered.

"Who?"

Before Barrett could answer, the door opened and closed again. Tifa whipped around, secretly praying it wasn't Cloud returning home. Who she saw standing there, with a cocky grin on his face, made her mouth drop and eyes widen.

"Hey, Teefs."

Tifa couldn't help the tears that sprang into her eyes at the sound of his voice.

_Zack Fair had finally returned._


	3. Chapter 3

**Discliamer: **_I do not own FF._

**Author's Note: **_Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry for the late update! I had some trouble figuring out where I wanted this chapter to go and how I wanted it to end. I'm not all that happy with it. But, I hope you all enjoy!_

_There are changes in Cloud and Tifa and some of the other characters personalities. In fact, some may even end up hating Cloud in this cause he wont always be nice. I love Cloud, but I feel like the story wont be the same if he's too nice. So, please bear with it :)_

**Chapter 3**

Tifa stood staring at the man who had disappeared from her life so long ago. She couldn't believe he was back.

She hesitantly took a step towards him, afraid that he would vanish if she moved. After that first step, though, her feet flew as she ran to him. Zack caught her up in his arms and spun her in circles. Tifa couldn't help but laugh. It was so much like him. He sat her down and gently wiped the tears from her face as a tender smile played across his lips.

"Is crying all you can do, Teefs?" He whispered.

Tifa didn't bother to answer him. She just buried her face into his chest. He laid his cheek on top of her head while his hand wrapped around the nape of her neck. He rubbed his thumb back and forth in soothing circles as he silently waited for her to control her emotions.

Zack couldn't even count how many times he'd done this with her. Tifa never let anybody in. She always put on a brave face and hid her emotions. But, with him, she let down her walls and let him see exactly how fragile she was. Zack never knew why she chose him, but he had always been grateful for it. That was why she would always be his angel.

"I missed you, Zack." She mumbled.

"I missed you too, angel." Zack whispered back.

The sound of her old nickname made her hands fist into his shirt. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then she pulled back and looked up at him. Zack grabbed her face and put his forhead against hers.

"You okay now?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Good." He returened, letting go of her.

"Come on in and sit. You have a lot of explaining to do." Tifa said, leading him to the bar.

"Damn. That sure was one hell of a welcome back. I had thought ya were gonna beat him to a pulp when he walked in here." Barrett said jokingly.

"I thought she would, too. She was always such a violent kid." Zack agreed, taking a seat at the bar.

"I was not!" Tifa exclaimed as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Teef." Zack replied as he sat at the bar.

Tifa didn't bother to say anything else. She walked behind the bar.

"Y'all want anything?" She asked.

"Beer." Both men answered in unison.

Tifa reached into the mini fridge beneath the counter and pulled out two bottles for both of them. She popped the top off the tops, placed them in front of the men and then went back around the counter to sit between the two.

"So, what've you been up to these passed years?" Zack asked.

"Well... alot." Tifa answered with a small laugh. "Long story short, I moved here with Barrett some time ago, opened up this place, help out Cloud with his delivery service, and I have watch over Marlene and Denzel."

"Barrett filled me in on that." Zack replied with a smile.

"That doesn't suprise me. How did ya'll meet again?" She asked

"He was passing through the town I was working in. I ran into him at the bar. It was one hell of a suprise." Barrett answered.

"Same here. He yelled at me from across the room." Zack added, laughing.

"What'd ya expect me ta do? I thought you were fuckin dead." Barrett replied.

"We all did." Tifa added.

"Sorry bout that." Zack said, looking down at his beer.

"Where have you been all this time? How come you never called?" Tifa asked.

"It took a while to get into SOLDIER. And I wanted to be the best of them all, so I worked my ass off to make it to 1st Class. I was sent to the war with Wutai. I was actually on my way back here when I ran into Barrett a year ago. After I met up with him, I hung around the town he's been working in. I was so busy that I didn't really have time to keep in touch with anyone and the war was pretty brutal. Any letters that were sent never made it to anyone." Zack answered, finally looking back up at her.

"A year? You've known where he was for a year and didn't say anything to me?" Tifa said vehemently, turning her attention to Barrett.

"Don't give me that glare, missy. He asked me not to tell so I didn't." Barrett answered, starting in the second beer Tifa had given him.

She pinned Zack with a questioning glare.

"I wanted to suprise everybody." Zack said.

"So, do you plan on seeing Aerith tomorrow? She lives close to here." Tifa changed the subject.

"Um. I dunno. I thought about it." Zack returned, once again looking down at his bottle. He had also started on his second one.

"You should. She'd be happy to see you." Tifa said, taking a long swallow from her drink.

"Maybe I will."

"Did Barrett tell you about her and Cloud?" Tifa asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. They dated for a while, right?" Zack said.

"Yeah."

An awkward silence passed between the three of them as they all lost themselves in their own thoughts. The sound of footsteps on the stairs broke through it. Tifa quickly shoved her drink in front of Barrett and stood from her seat.

"Tifa." Denzel called when he made it to the bottom step.

"Yeah, honey. You alright? Did we wake you up?" Tifa asked as she made her way over to the young boy.

"No. I just had a nightmare." Denzel answered sleepily.

"Oh, Denz. I'm sorry. It's ok now. I'm here." Tifa said as she nelt down in front of him and gave him a reassuring hug.

"Look who's here." She said, trying to distract him from his dream.

When Denzel noticed Barrett at the bar, his eyes lit up some and he ran up to him.

"Uncle Barrett! Hey!" Dezel exclaimed happily.

Barrett caught him up in a hug. "Hey, kiddo. How ya been?"

"I've been great." The little boy answered after he pulled away from the hug.

"You been watchin out for Marlene for me?" Barrett asked.

"Duh!" Denzel replied. He then noticed Zack. "Who's that?"

"His names Zack. He's an old friend of Tifa and me." Barrett answered.

"Oh. Hi." Denzel said.

"Hey, buddy." Zack returned.

"Alright, Denz. It's time to go back to bed. They'll be staying here for a while so you can see them tomorrow." Tifa said as she came up behind the boy and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Denzel turned to face her. "Is Cloud coming home tonight?"

"I'm sorry, honey, but I don't know." Tifa answered. A flash a pain filled her eyes, but she quickly masked it.

"Okay." Denzel said.

Tifa followed him up the stairs. She knew that after he'd had one of his nightmares that he liked to have someone with him when he fell asleep.

"Hey. What happened to her? Something's wrong." Zack said to Barret when Tifa was out of hearing distance.

"Cloud." Barrett answered.

"What about him?" Zack pressed.

"I dunno the details. But from what she said earlier the piece of shit broke her heart." Barrett answered.

A look up pure fury showed on Zack's normally cheerful face. He couldn't believe it. Ever since they were young, Cloud and Tifa had been stuck together like glue and, from what Barrett had told him, she had helped Cloud through his darkest times. That was who Tifa was. She was someone who always put people above herself. He didn't like the idea of anyone, and especially Cloud, hurting her.

Barrett noticed the change in Zack but decided not to say anything. He gulped down the rest of hid beer, and then stood and turned to Zack.

"She didn't give me any details. She also tried to tell me she's fine. Who the hell would believe that shit? Maybe she'll open up to you, though. God knows she needs to with somebody. She keeps everything inside." Barrett said, breaking through Zack's thoughts. "Anyway, I'm goin to bed. Marlene'll be waking me up at the ass crack of dawn."

"Okay. Night." Zack said as he watched Barrett disappear upstairs. A few minutes afterwards, Tifa made her way back to the bar. She slipped into her seat once again.

"How's the little guy?" Zack asked.

"Back asleep. When he has a nightmare, he takes a while to go back to bed. And he's got to have someone with him or he'll never go back to bed." Tifa answered.

"Does it happen alot?"

"When he first came to live with us, it was almost every night. But, it only happens maybe once a month now. Sometimes longer than that. It always happens when Cloud's gone though." Tifa answered, a look of sadness passed through her face before she hid it.

"Why isn't he here? I know something happened, Teef. I could tell something was wrong when I walked in." Zack pressed.

Tifa didn't answer. Zack turned her around to face him. He trapped her legs in between his and captured her chin with his hand. He gently forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Angel, you can tell me. I'll always be here for you. Just let me in." Zack whispered.

Tears built up in her eyes. She tried her hardest not to let them spill over, but it didn't help as they poured over. Zack gently wiped each one away as they fell.

"Just trust me, angel." He whispered.

"I... I told him I loved him. But, he didn't want to hear any of it. He still... loves _her._" Tifa finally whispered, hating herself for being so weak. She was supposed to be the strong one.

Zack took her in his arms and carried her upstairs. He made his way to the living room and settled onto the couch. He leaned back into the cushion and propped his feet on the coffee table. He situated Tifa across his lap. He let her cry as he whispered comforting words into her ear. When she had cried herself to sleep, Zack thought about putting her to bed but thought better of it. He didn't want to wake her by moving her too early. So, he leaned his head and top of hers as he lost himself in thought.

And that was how they stayed the rest of the night.


End file.
